


Summer in Bloom

by LaFilleDuParadis



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Soulmate AU, beach, summertime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFilleDuParadis/pseuds/LaFilleDuParadis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyuk is the only person left from his high school class who hasn't found his soulmate yet. Many people didn't find their soulmate till late but in Minhyuk's little town by the sea, people found their's quick. Minhyuk's luck changes when he meets Hyunwoo who came to compete in a surfing competition that comes to town. But Minhyuk's excitement quickly fades when it looks like he'll have to choose between Hyunwoo, his soulmate, and the town he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer in Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> I was on vacation in ocean city so I was really feeling the beach vibes and it kind of leaked into this. But who doesn't love a good summer romance!

Minhyuk had watched many flowers bloom in his life. The flowers in his grandmother’s shop but also the flowers on other people’s bodies. He’s watched vines open and bloom as two people locked eyes. From down the boardwalk, from across the beach in a split second they know and a whole new world opens up. Minhyuk had always longed to know that feeling. To watch the simple little vine on his arm turn into beautiful flowers that match his soulmate’s. His grandmother said that the moment will come but Minhyuk was entering his mid 20s now and everyone he grew up with already met their soulmates. He was the only one left. There was no time limit on meeting your soulmate but Minhyuk couldn’t help but feel like a clock was ticking and he was close to running out of time.

“Minhyuk don’t space out during work hours.” His grandmother grumbled from her seat behind the counter.

“Sorry!” Minhyuk yelped and went back to pruning the flowers on the shelf. He looked outside again at the boardwalk and beach and hoped that today was the day his soulmate walked through the door.

“Minhyuk!” Hoseok leaned into the shop door and smiled.

“Shouldn’t you be working?” Minhyuk looked surprised to his friend.

“I got the day off. Grandma can Minhyuk have the day off too.” Hoseok went over to the counter and gave the old woman the sweetest smile he could summon up.

“Ugh, fine. But be back before sundown.” She glared.

“Yes, grandma!” They cheered. Minhyuk put the pruning shears way and took off his apron.

He and Hoseok ran out and started to stroll down the busy, bright boardwalk together. Minhyuk loved the warmth of the sunshine. The beauty of summertime here made living in the sleepy beach town worth the isolated feeling he got in the winter when the tourists all disappeared. 

“So what did you want do so bad that you had to beg grandma to let me out.” Minhyuk asked excitedly.

“I’ve got some great news to tell you.” Hoseok grinned.

“What is it?” Minhyuk gushed.

“Let’s get ice cream first because what I have to say is worth celebration.” Hoseok insisted directing Minhyuk to the nearest ice cream parlor.  
They slipped inside and order before taking a seat by the front window of the shop. Minhyuk got into his chair shuffled as close to the table as he could get.

“Spill it.” Minhyuk pushed right away.

“Ok, I was at restaurant visiting Hyungwon and I saw the posters being put up for a huge surf contest that’s coming to our town.” Hoseok said excitedly.

“Ok that sounds like fun, Hoseok. But I don’t understand why I should care.” Minhyuk sat back and frowned.

“Because the contest is going to bring out-of-towners from all over so that could double your chance of finding your soulmate.” Hoseok smiled.

Minhyuk was quiet for a second but a smile slowly grew on his face. Hoseok was right, Hoseok was absolutely right!

“I could meet them. I really could!” Minhyuk nearly jumped out of his chair.

“And he could be a hot surfer. That would be a real score.” Hoseok smirked.

“Yeah, that would be great.” Minhyuk blushed and sit back in his chair.

“Here’s your ice cream guys.” the girl came over and put the glass dishes down. Minhyuk and Hoseok said their thank yous.

“But Minhyuk I just want you to know that even if you don’t find your soulmate this time. It’s ok because you have your whole life to them.” Hoseok reassured his friend.

“I know but I don’t have eternity to spend with them. I don’t want to find them one day but be too old to enjoy it.” Minhyuk sighed.

“I understand.” hoseok nodded.

Minhyuk knew Hoseok meant well but he really didn’t understand. Him and Hyungwon have been together since high school. Onthe first day of sophomore year, Hyungwon walked into the classroom newly transferred to the school. Minhyuk watched from behind Hoseok as the bright color of red carnations bloomed on his back. The color seemed to bleed through the thin material of their uniform shirts. Hoseok had found his soulmate early and now he had all the years of his life to spend with him. Hoseok wanted to be a good friend but he couldn’t understand Minhyuk and they both knew that.

“I’m not giving up hope though. When the contest starting. This weekend so people should start coming into town tomorrow. Be ready, it could be anyone!” Hoseok smiled.

“Yeah, anyone.” Minhyuk whispered to himself. It was daunting thought.

**. . .**

That night Minhyuk sat in bed skimming a book he had read a hundred times. Rather than reading he was lost in the thought Hoseok had planted in his mind earlier today. His soulmate could be anyone. If it could be anyone then could they be a bad person. But if Minhyuk’s their soulmate they would never be mean to him but that wouldn’t really change that they’re a bad person to everyone else. Of course they could also be a really wonderful person but Minhyuk was feeling his luck was pointing in that direction recently.

“What are you still doing up.” His grandmother was standing in the doorway of his room.

“I was just reading.” Minhyuk put his book down on the side table.

“No you weren’t. I know that look you were worried about something.” His grandma walked over and sat on the bed.

“I was thinking about what kind of person my soulmate will be.” Minhyuk sighed.

“They are going to be the best kind of person.” His grandma said confidently.

“How do you know that?” Minhyuk frowned.

“Because you are my little sunshine. And someone as kind and as bright as you could only attract the most wonderful people into your life.” His grandma smiled.

“I’m not so sure.” Minhyuk pouted.

“I know you’re not but I am and is Grandma ever wrong?” She smirked.

“No.” He said quietly.

“Then you have to believe me. Now go to bed.” She got up and went to the door.

“Goodnight.” Minhyuk smiled before his grandmother turned out the lights.

**. . .**

The next morning Minhyuk was working out front water the flowers on the stands and watched as the boardwalk became packed with people heading out to the beach and into hotels. News crews and surf team flooded the town. The contest would start soon and it seemed the town was already bustling with life.

“Well if it isn’t Lee Minhyuk. Still living with Grandma I see.” a sharp voice cackled. Minhyuk looked but he didn’t have to to know who it was.

“It’s because he hasn’t found his soulmate yet. The poor things probably going to be alone forever.” Another laughed.

“Hi, Hyorin...Bora.” Minhyuk grumbled.

“So many flowers here but not a single one is yours.” Hyorin sighed walking up to the shop.

Minhyuk unconsciously rubbed the unbloomed vines on his hand.

“I wonder if you even have a flower Minhyuk. I bet you’re just a weed.” Bora laughed. He spotted the bright yellow of the daffodils on her neck.

“I think you two should back off.” Minhyuk looked over to see Kihyun standing with Hoseok just down the boardwalk.

Hyorin and Bora looked perturbed by Kihyun’s arrival.

“Do you two seriously have nothing better to do than make other feel bad? Get a life.” Hoseok hissed.

“Whatever, let’s go Bora.” Hyorin flipped her hair and walked away. Bora rolled her eyes at them and followed her friend.

“Are you ok?” Kihyun walked over to Minhyuk and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m ok.” Minhyuk tried to give his best smile.

“Those two are seriously the worst. They act like if you don’t meet your soulmate by 19 you’re doomed for life. Everyone in this town is so closed minded.” Kihyun shook his head.

“Yeah.” Minhyuk rubbed his tattoo again.

“Hey, don’t worry about what they said. You’re not a weed Minhyuk. No one is.” Hoseok reassured him.

“I know.” Minhyuk nodded his head.

He didn’t want them feeling bad for him. Minhyuk knew he wasn’t a weed. He knew one day he would see his flower and his soulmate along with it. One day these vines on his hand and arm would be beautiful and his life would become beautiful along with it.

“Let’s go grab some lunch to feel better.” Kihyun hugged Minhyuk around the shoulders and lead him away from the spot saying goodbye to grandma as they went.

Later that afternoon Minhyuk was back at the shop. The sun was going down and he was alone closing up. The crowds had left and retreated to their hotels. The surf had gone down and the contestants couldn’t practice. Minhyuk stood in the doorway absently cleaning the vases they had on displayed when he happen to look up and out at the beach. That’s when Minhyuk saw him.

It was like a scene out of a movie. Slowly, the sunset burning behind him, he walked up the beach. His hair wet with ocean salt and his skin tanned by the sun. He walk with a board under his arm. Minhyuk didn’t know exactly what it felt like to meet your soulmate but he thought this might be it. If only they could meet eyes then maybe he would know. If the man would just turned to look at him Minhyuk would know-

Minhyuk regretted that thought in the next second because they did meet gazes and Minhyuk felt such a rush that it nearly knocked him off his feet. The held each other eyes for a moment and he watch as the man dropped his board and went running for the nearest stairs up to the boardwalk. Minhyuk got jumpy all of a sudden and disappeared into the store, hiding behind the stands of flowers. Minhyuk watched through the flora as the young man entered the shop.

“Hello?” He called into the shop.

Minhyuk was panicking. He couldn’t believe his soulmate was right there and he was just hiding like a idiot.

“Hi.” Minhyuk finally squeaked out.

The young man turned and smiled when he saw Minhyuk hiding in the flowers.

“I’m sorry if I scared you.” He said walking up to the stand. When he got to close Minhyuk backed away.

“Um, I just got a little surprised is all.” Minhyuk said continuing to back up until he tripped and fell back unto a stool.

The young man rounded the corner and smiled when he saw Minhyuk sitting there. He held up his arm showing the flowers blooming.

“Sunflowers. I think that matches you.” He laughed.

Minhyuk looked down at his arm and saw the sunflowers blooming there. Perfect and yellow and bright. Minhyuk had met him. This was his soulmate.

**. . .**

“You met him!” Kihyun and Hoseok gasped looking at the sunflowers going up Minhyuk’s hand and arm. The three sitting at lunch the next day.

“Yeah, his name is Hyunwoo. He’s surfer in the competition starting tomorrow.” Minhyuk explained.

“I knew it!” Hoseok cheered.

“But that’s means he’s from out of town. Is that going to be ok?” Kihyun looked concerned.

“I’m not sure yet but he said we could talk about everything when the competition is over. I couldn’t see him today because he has practice.” Minhyuk explained.

“Well, I’m sure everything will work out. I mean he might even want to stay here. He’s a surfer so what’s better than living by the sea.” Kihyun suggested.

“Kihyun’s right! You have nothing to worry about.” Hoseok agreed.

**. . .**

The next day Minhyuk went down to the beach to watch the competition with Kihyun and Hoseok.

“Next up is Son Hyunwoo.” The announcer called.

“He’s up.” Minhyuk sat down on the beach chair. The waves were big today and Minhyuk was nervous. Hyunwoo had said that the waves look big from the shore but they don’t feel as dangerous when you’re out on the board. Minhyuk was hoping that really was the case. 

Hyunwoo paddled out and caught the next big wave. It was nerve wreaking watching him out on the water and the wave began to crash into itself Hyunwoo was ahead of the wave and seemed to glide seamlessly across the water. Minhyuk felt so proud watching his soulmate conquer the wave. He was beautiful and talented and he was Minhyuk’s.

The contest round ended and they waiting for the scores. Hyunwoo was in the lead but one last score had to come out. Minhyuk and the other stood silently watching the board. The score came up and Minhyuk smiled. Hyunwoo had one the round and would be continuing into tomorrow.

Hyunwoo came running over and hugged Minhyuk tight. Minhyuk was frozen in place. This was probably the most they’ve touched since they met a couple days ago. But Minhyuk couldn’t be happier.

“Let’s have a celebration!” Hoseok cut in.

“I’ll call the others. We’ll make a night of it.” Kihyun added.

“Let’s go!” Minhyuk took Hyunwoo’s hand and they were about to leave but then someone called Hyunwoo’s name.

“I’ll meet you guys up on the boardwalk.” Hyunwoo smiled at Minhyuk and then walked over to talk to the man in the suit.

“Probably just the press asking questions.” Kihyun concluded.

“You’re right.” Minhyuk agreed and they went up to the boardwalk to wait.

That same night at dinner everyone was talking and drinking but Minhyuk noticed the whole time Hyunwoo looked worried about something. He had been so happy before. But after talking to that man on the beach he looked like he was thinking about something really hard.

“So Hyunwoo, you’re apart of the gang now. You’ll love the town and I’m sure Minhyuk’s grandmother is going to love having you around.” Kihyun smiled.

The statement seemed to make Hyunwoo uncomfortable and that’s when Minhyuk knew something was wrong. He took Hyunwoo’s hands pulled him out of the bar into the cool night air. A slight breeze was coming off the ocean and hit his and Hyunwoo’s skin that was hot from the close quarters in the bar.

“What’s going on?” Minhyuk asked seriously.

“What are you talking about?” Hyunwoo frowned.

“I don’t know why you’re not saying anything but something is bothering you and I can tell.” Minhyuk insisted. Hyunwoo was quiet for a second and then sighed.

“We’ve only known each other for a few days and you’ve already got me figured out.” He chuckled.

“I do so spit it out.” Minhyuk pouted.

“The man on the beach was an agent and he was offering me a deal to work with him. He said that I’ve got a lot of potential. That I could be a famous surfer.” Hyunwoo explained and Minhyuk felt a weight drop in his stomach.

“So you wouldn’t be able to stay here.” Minhyuk concluded.

“Not if I take the deal. I’ll be honest I never had dreams of being famous and I still don’t. I just loved surfing but now...I have something I love more than surfing.” Hyunwoo took Minhyuk’s hand and rubbed the sunflowers on it.

“I don’t understand.” Minhyuk frowned.

“The money I could make could take care of us. Not just me and you but your Grandma and my parents too.” Hyunwoo explained

“You’re right.” Minhyuk nodded.

“I know we just met and I know this asking a lot from you but would you consider leaving this town and coming with me.” Hyunwoo asked leveling Minhyuk with an intense stare.

“Can I think about it?’ Minhyuk asked.

“I have till tomorrow night to give him my answer.” Hyunwoo explained.

“Ok, I’ll tell you before then.” Minhyuk nodded.

“Thank you.” Hyunwoo smiled and hugged Minhyuk close. 

This hug wasn’t as tight as the one he had given Minhyuk earlier today. It was gentler almost as if he knew the decision Minhyuk had to make now could break him.

**. . .**

“Ok, so he get’s an offer from some big shot agent after he did well yesterday and now he wants you to leave this town and everyone you love for his career?” Hoseok shrieked. 

It was the next morning and Hoseok and Kihyun had spent the night at Minhyuk’s place. Minhyuk had held off on telling them till the morning.

“That’s terrible.” Kihyun frowned.

“Hyunwoo just wants to make money to support us. He’s doing it for us.” Minhyuk tried to defend his soulmate.

“That’s great but leaving this town? Could you really do that?’ Hoseok asked seriously.

Minhyuk didn’t know the answer. Before he met Hyunwoo he thought of this town as a prison. People always staring at him and mocking him for still being alone but then he met Hyunwoo and forgot all that. But for all the pain some people had brought him his heart was still in this place. In the boardwalk him and his friends walked everyday and the beach he practically lived on in the summer and watched from his window in the winter. His heart was with Hoseok and Kihyun and most of all his grandmother. But he couldn’t deny that now a very large part his heart was with Hyunwoo. They hadn’t know each other very long and what they had wasn’t even dating but he was Minhyuk’s soulmate. 

“It feels like splitting my heart in two.” Minhyuk sank down in his chair.

“Being with your soulmate should never feel like that. It’s mean to make you choose.” Kihyun frowned.

“Damn right.” Hoseok grumbled.

Later that day they went down to the beach for the final round of the contest. Hyunwoo met with Minhyuk and his friends before he went out. Kihyun and Hoseok were cold.

“You talked to them” Hyunwoo whispered to Minhyuk.

“They’re not happy.” Minhyuk explained.

“It’s a big world out there they don’t expect you all to be here for the rest of your lives.” Hyunwoo looked surprised.

Minhyuk was silent because that’s exactly what they thought and that’s what he thought too. 

“Is there something wrong with that.” Minhyuk asked cautiously.

“No, there’s nothing wrong with that.” Hyunwoo insisted realizing he might have hurt the boy’s feelings.

“Go out there and do a good job ok.” Minhyuk smiled and Hyunwoo nodded leaving the group to take their seats.

The contest started and Minhyuk felt the nerve he felt yesterday but doubled but not only was his soulmate going face to face with massive waves but the time for him to make his decision was drawing near. His stomach was doing back flips at the thought.

“The waves closing in fast. It looks like Son is going inside of it.” the announcer called.

And suddenly Hyunwoo disappeared into the tunnel created by the collapsing wave. Minhyuk held his breath for what felt like eternity. He couldn’t see Hyunwoo anyway on the wall of blue. The silence in the crowd was thick and then finally Hyunwoo emerged from the wave. Minhyuk almost collapsed back in relief. Hyunwoo’s round ended and the next surfer was heading out.

Minhyuk ran up to the shore and hugged the wet young man.

“Don’t scare me like that.” Minhyuk shouted.

“Ok, I understand. I told you it always looks scarier from the shore.” Hyunwoo reassure him.

“We were worried about you out there.” Kihyun said reluctantly as he walked over.

“Yeah, be careful.” Hoseok added looking away.

Hyunwoo smiled seeing the two care about him despite still being angry about the situation with the agent. Speaking of the agent the man came over to talk to him.

“That was some great work out there today. I definitely would love to sign you.” The agent smiled and noticed Hyunwoo holding hands with Minhyuk. He saw their matching tattoos. “Your soulmate I assume. You’re lucky to have such a talented lover.” The agent smiled at Minhyuk.

“Thank you.” Minhyuk nodded.

“I'll call you tonight.” Hyunwoo said curtly and left with Minhyuk and the others back to where they were keeping their stuff.

“Minhyuk let’s go grab some food from concession so we can eat while we watch the other surfers.” Kihyun suggested.

“Sure, I’ll get you something.” Minhyuk said to Hyunwoo before leaving.

Hoseok and Hyunwoo sat in silence after the other two left. Hyunwoo didn’t know what to say because he knew exactly why they were mad but they must understand where Hyunwoo was coming from.

“I want you to know that being rich won’t make Minhyuk happy.” Hoseok spoke up.

“What?” Hyunwoo turned to the other young man.

“Minhyuk never needed money or houses, or cars to be happy. So getting rich won’t win him over.” Hoseok explained.

“But it’s not about having a lot of stuff. It’s about having money at all.” Hyunwoo insisted.

“Then be a surf teacher, open a shop those will make you money without having to take Minhyuk away from everything he loves. I get that you’re used to traveling around. You follow the surfing competitions wherever they go. But Minhyuk loves this place and I think…” Hoseok was quiet for a moment. “I think you could love it too but I don’t want to force you. It’s up to you.”

“Thanks for the advice.” Hyunwoo nodded.

“There’s just one more thing I need you to know. Minhyuk would leave for you even if it meant being unhappy for the rest of his life.” Hoseok warned.

“Why?” Hyunwoo looked confused.

“Because he’s been waiting for you. In other places it may not matter if you find your soulmate straight out of high school or not but in a little town like this people pair up fast and Minhyuk was the last person from our class to find his soulmate. He’d do anything for you and you need to know that.” Hoseok insisted.

“I’ll remember that." Hyunwoo nodded.

Before the conversation could continue the other two came back and the contest continued on. 

The time for scoring came and they were all tense waiting to see in Hyunwoo had won it all. The announcer finally came up to the mic. He called third and he called second and then.

“Our first place winner is...Son Hyunwoo. Congratulations!” 

Hyunwoo left Minhyuk and ran up to the stage to claim his trophy. Afterward he came running back down to the group that was cheering and calling his name. 

**. . .**

That night they moved the celebration to a bar as a summer storm started to fall outside. The bar was hopping with music and cheering for Hyunwoo’s win. Minhyuk and Hyunwoo were sitting down accepting good wishes from all the locals who had heard that Minhyuk’s soulmate was competing.

“Look at your soulmate, Minhyuk. A real great man. He’s made this town proud.” One of the older men smiled.

“It’s like he’s been here all along.” Another agreed.

Hyunwoo was overwhelmed by the support coming from the locals. He usually either celebrated alone or had to wait to go home to get congrats. He had some friends on the competition trail but he was mostly by himself. It was good feeling being with Minhyuk sitting in a little bar that smelled like sea salt and old beer with people happy for him and cheering for him.

That’s when Hyunwoo realized what he had to do.

“Minhyuk, I need to make a phone call.” Hyunwoo got up.

“Right now? I haven’t even.” Minhyuk tried to stop him.

“Don’t worry I’m doing what’s best for us.” Hyunwoo smiled and left to go stand out front under the awning. He pulled out his cell phone and called the agent.

“Son Hyunwoo. I’m happy to hear from you. So have you made your decision. After today I’m sure I know the answer already.” The agent said confidently when he picked up.

“I’m sorry but I can’t accept your offer.” Hyunwoo sighed.

“What?” the agent sounded confused.

“I can’t leave this town. I met my soulmate here and I can’t take him away from his family.” Hyunwoo explained.

“This is a big mistake.” The man warned.

“No, this is the right choice.” Hyunwoo smiled and hung up the phone.

When he turned around to go back inside he saw Minhyuk standing there.

“Is that really ok?” Minhyuk whispered obviously having heard the conversation.

“If it means being with you and being in a place where people will love us then it’s more than ok. It’s perfect.” Hyunwoo walked over and took Minhyuk’s hands.

Minhyuk looked down at their hands and stared intently at the matching flower growing up their arms. It was probably the most beautiful sight Minhyuk had ever seen. 

“Thank you.” Minhyuk smiled.

“No, Thank you.” Hyunwoo leaned in and kissed him.

Minhyuk wasn’t able to enjoy the kiss for long because suddenly there was cheering interrupting them.

The two looked over to see people hanging out the windows and doorway watching them cheering them on. Hyunwoo and Minhyuk knew that this was exactly where they wanted their love to grow. Right by the sea where the sun was the strongest and the people were kind.


End file.
